operacion conquistando al principe de Seigaku
by Freyilla
Summary: el fin TTTT sakuno le dira lo que siente a ryoma veanlo en nuestro proximo episodio haciendo click con el mause en el titulo!
1. no me corresponde

**los personajes no son mios y no me acuerdo del autor**

**autor: Riku Daidouhi**

**escribo el cap 2 conmas de 20 reviews y el cap 2 esta hermoso**

**CAP 1: no me corresponde**

Cuando me mira mi corazón no para de latir, siento que estoy volando, pero luego me doy cuenta de que todo es un sueño, un amor no correspondido, lo único que le importa es el tenis, no se como me puedo poner celosa de un entupido juego, pero eso es lo que siento, quizás su mirada no estaba dirigida a mi, que es lo mas probable.

En estos cinco años he intentado acércame mas a el, dejar de ser tímida, cambiar para el, pero no he logrado nada, apenas estoy cerca de el siento mi cara enrojecerse, no puedo hablar, eso me da impotencia, porque se que así no llegare a ningún lado, ayer después de un partido que tubo, saque ánimos de donde no tenia y mientras ordenaba sus cosas le dije que había tenido un muy buen partido, su única respuesta fue bajarse mas la gorra, darse vuelta y marcharse. Una profunda tristeza entro en mi corazón, cada día lo veo mas lejos de mi, un sueño imposible de cumplir, siento que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos si el o esta aquí a mi lado, para mi desgracia se que nunca lo estará.

Voy a intentar hablar de esto con Tomoka para que me ayude a dejar de sufrir por el, no quiero seguir teniendo falsas ilusiones con el, ayúdame amiga, aunque sea ayúdame a aprender a olvidarlo a no sufrir mas por el a dejar de amarlo

me dormí sin darme cuenta, el sol daba a mi rostro, estoy atrasada, no llegare a tiempo a la escuela y le dije a Tomoka que hablaría con ella de algo importante antes de clases, tengo que apurarme, me ducho y visto rápidamente no alcanzo a tomar el desayuno, salgo corriendo en dirección de la escuela y sin darme cuenta choco con alguien, me ordeno, intento disculparme enseguida, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, EL me mira fijamente, me pongo nerviosa y menos puedo decir palabra, de nuevo esa reacción, se tapa le cara con su gorro y se va, porque… porque es así conmigo… . Alcanzo a llegar bien a la escuela y apenas me encuentro con Tomoka la llamo para la azotea, ya no aguanto mas tengo que contárselo a alguien.

-que es lo que te pasa, Sakuno-

-es…es…que…m…me…gusta alguien…- le respondí con mucho esfuerzo

-y que tiene de malo eso, a ver dime quien es- dijo con una mueca en la cara ¬¬

-es…es Ryoma-

-Ryoma? Y porque me lo dices así de triste?-

-necesito que me ayudes, el no me mira, me ignora- no aguantaba mas las lagrimas- ya no se que hacer-

-ya amiga- me dijo mientras me abrazaba para calmarme- yo te voy a ayudar a conquistar al príncipe, ya vas a ver, se va a llamar: "operación conquistando al príncipe de Seigaku" y vamos a comenzar con el plan A, así que puedes ir a mi casa después de clases, siiiii

-queeeeee!-

-como lo esperaba te espero después de clases…

no me dejo casi ni responder, mejor dicho no me dejo responder, se me pasaron las volando, tocaron la campana y no me quedo otra que ir a casa de Tomoka, al llegar a su mansión, me recibieron varios sirvientes que me llevaron al cuarto de Tomaka, al entrar se puso muy feliz.

-ya que al fin has llegado, vamos a poner en marcha el plan A- me tomo de la mano y me llevo frente a un espejo, me sentó y llego, al parecer el peluquero de la familia, me desato las trenzas y comenzó a cortarme el pelo TOT por lo menos Tomoka le dijo que no me lo cortara mucho y me tiño unos mechones luego llego el modista y se puso a tomarme medidas, a pasarme ropa y no tuve otra que probármela, a Tomoka le gusto toda, toda era ajustada y corta, me dijo que me quedara con todo y que para cuando me tocara practicar con el, todavía me enseñaba a jugar tenis, me pusiera la ropa que me había pasado, que ese era el plan A, un cambio de look y que desde ahora usara el pelo suelto.

Yo no quería que me ayudara a conquistarlo, la idea era olvidarlo, tratare de hacer lo que me dijiste, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, pero me da miedo otra desilusión…

* * *

**en el proximo cap es Ryoma el que habla, habra celos, Ryoma esta enamorado ehhhhhhhhhhh!**


	2. porque me siento asi

**Ya que yo había dicho 20 reviews y tengo 19 pidiéndome el segundo lo pongo, pero para poner el 3° Cáp. tengo que tener 25 reviews para que no suba tanto (pensaba en pedir 30) REVIEWS! REVIEWS!O**

**Aclaraciones: puede que cambie un poco la personalidad de Ryoma en este Cáp. y los pensamientos de Ryoma están sucediendo mas o menos al mismo tiempo que los de Sakuno, y estos pensamientos serian en lo que piensa (valga la reabundancia) Ryoma cuando admira la nada.**

**

* * *

Cáp. 2: porque me siento así**

No se desde cuando estoy sintiendo esto, mirarla me pone nervioso, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla, ojala pudiera estar cerca de ella…. Pero que pienso yo no soy así, me desconcentro fácilmente y ya no estoy dando todo de mi en los partidos, por esta r pensando en ella.

Después del partido de hoy se me acerco, me dijo algo del partido y … me sonrió, su sonrisa…, me puse muy nervioso, me costaba mirarla a la cara, sentía que me ponía de todos colores no quería que me viera así y menos ella, así que oculte mi rostro con mi gorra y me marche lo mas rápido que pude, será quizás que sin querer me haya enamorado de ella, no puede ser, moví mi cabeza en todas direcciones para quitar ese pensamiento pero no podía, seguía presente en mi mente, si serrar los ojos y ver su imagen en ellos, es amor puede que si este enamorado de ella, pero no tengo que pensar en ello tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer no puedo seguir pensando en ella, tengo que entrenar para las semi-finales de tenis no puedo seguir pensando en ella pero por mas que trato no puedo dejar de hacerlo porque a mi…

Hace dos días que no la he visto, ella no se ha acercado, voy camino a la escuela y siento que alguien choca conmigo, estaba distraído pensando **(ya saben en quien xD viva el RyoXSaku), **me doy vuelta y para suerte mis era "ella" , de nuevo siento que me pongo de todos colores, no lo puedo evitar, siempre que estoy con ella me siento así, me bajo la gorra de nuevo para tapar mi sonrojo y me voy otra vez, no quiero seguir sintiendo esto, pero no lo puedo evitar, intento llegar lo mas pronto al salón para despejarme aunque sea un momento, para mi muy mala suerte **(de nuevo)** Horio no para de hablarme, parece que del examen de ingles y algo de que lo deje copiar porque no estudio **(me recuerda a una amiga que tengo, y yo creo que sabe que me refiero a ella) **y ella entra al salón con su amiga, la que esta en mi club de fans **(creído)** y detrás de ella entra el profesor para empezar las clases, no pude evitar mirarla durante TODA la clase, que aparte me pareció una eternidad, sonó la campana para irnos a casa y en todo el trayecto **(otra vez)** no pude dejar de pensar en su rostro, en sus labios… **(Ryoma se ha vuelto un pervertido)** pero quizás ella no este interesada en mi…

Ya he llegado a mi casa, como siempre en este ultimo año Nanjiro **(no se si lo escribí bien)** me espera en la entrada para jugar un poco, le gane a fines del año pasado y no quiere parar hasta volver a ganarme, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar, porque se que estoy muy distraído y puede que se me pasen muchos puntos, me voy a mi cuarto, sigo pensando en ella hasta que logro conciliar el sueño...

Mama me grita que ya esta listo el desayuno, me apuro en vestirme para no llegar tarde a la escuela y bajo de inmediato, tomo el desayuno, me despido de Karupin y de los demás y me marcho camino a la escuela, de nuevo **(parece dejavu) **no paro de pensar en ella en todo el camino y con mas razón cuando la veo en la entrada de la escuela, me quede helado, no podía reaccionar, estaba cambiada, pero se veía hermosa **(pervertido y cursi buena combinación)**, todos y cuando me refiero a todos es TODOS, la miraban con cara de pervertidos, no lo hagan, no la miren, y menos con esa cara, que no daria por gritar que es MIA, que vean que tiene dueño y que soy yo, que la dejen de mirar, aunque no sepa bien sus sentimientos no me importa, no la miren asi, sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, mi cabeza me dice que no lo haga, pero mi corazon me dice lo contrario, corro hacia ella, la tomo de la mano, una mano suave y calida, y me alejo de todos los que pensaban que ella estaba sola, dejo de actuar sin pensar y me doy cuenta de lo que recien he hecho, me detengo, la miro, oh kami porque a mi…..

**Fin PoV de Ryoma**

**(estos ocurren en la mañana después del cambio de look)**

**PoV de Sakuno**

Hago lo que me dijo Tomoka y me dejo el pelo suelto, entre la ropa que me ha pasado ayer hay un uniforme mas ajustado que el mio, me dijo que me lo pusiera hoy y en adelante hiciera lo que ella me dijo, tomo mibolso y me voy a la escuela, es hermoso el camino esta lleno de petalos de flor de cereso, al llegar a la escuela que pense que fue muy luego porque era precioso el paisaje, me doy cuenta que llamo la atencion de todos, todos me miran, incluyendolo a el, que pense que era el que menos iba a notar el cambio es el que mas me esta mirando, me sonsroje mucho al darme cuenta de esto, y mas me sonroje cuando sin darme cuenta siento su mano en la mia y que me lleva corriendo entre los jardines del colegio, y en eso para de correr, se da vuelta, me mira a los ojos y no se que hacer su mirada es hermosa…

**Fin PoV de Sakuno**

sakuno…- fue lo unico que pudo decir Ryoma, mientras suelta la mano de Sakuno- gomene-

Ryoma sale corriendo en direccion a las canchas de tenis.

Ryoma- Sakuno pone sus manos en su pecho y mira en la direccion en que se fue Ryoma-

**PoV de Ryoma**

Baka, baka, baka, baka soy un completo estupido. Porque me fui de ahí , no me hubiera costado nada decirle como me estoy sintiendo aunque yo mismo no sepa lo que siento, no tengo idea hacia donde voy, pero llege a las canchas de tenis, me voy a los vestuarios y tomo la primera raqueta que encuentro y me pongo a pegarle a la pelota contra la pared para poder desquitarme de lo estupido que soy…

No pude ni mirarla a la cara en el resto del dia, me da miedo, que me rechaze, apenas llego a mi casa me voy corriendo a mi cuarto a pensar en lo estupido que soy, por no hacer lo que me decia mi corazon y salir corriendo, si solo me ubiera quedado no lo estaria lamentando tanto…

**

* * *

**

**a responder reviews! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh**

**Slamima: gracias por el reviews quizas no pudiste mandarlo antes porque se habia caido la pag pero gracias**

**Hibari chan: arigatoooooooo pensaba actualisarla con 18 pero justo se cayo la pag TOT y ahí esta el 2° cap ojala y te alla gustado**

**Shiraze asakura tao: gracias amigui? Eto ya ta el 2° cap xauuuuu**

**Kaname-C: Cuando lei tu review pense en hacer que Ryoma no se diera cuenta pero ya tenia echo el 2°cap de hace harto y me dio flojera cambiarlo y eso gracias…**

**Laila: yo escribo muy poco en los review haci que no importa la idea era tener reviews no importara el tamaño y a mi me gusta leer fics cortos por eso lo hice asi XD**

**Skira echizen: RyoXSaku eeeeeeeeh sigue mandando reviews soy happy eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh o**

**Lina: arigatoooooooooooooo (me esta dando pereza escribir tantas respuestas, pero sigamos)**

**KIT ying yang: gracias por la bienvenida y gracias por lo de que el fic esta bueno ¡soy happy!**

**Neko-0: arigato por lo del apoyo al 100 eeeeeeeeeh**

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa: arigato, thanks, gracias y no se otro idioma pero gracias.**

**Shiron-chan demon on high: soy una chica y que bueno que te encanto y si es educativa seh (me pego sola en la cabeza) ni yo me la creo y tengo lectoras favoritas? Que raro pero bueno ¡ehh tengo lectoras favoritas soy feliz!**

**Yuzuki shirou: lo de la mansión lo sake de otro fic asi que no se mucho y todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse no me reten TOT bueno ya se me paso sigue leyendo y eso po**

**Scooky: gracias y de verdad causo furor entre lo chicos eeeeh! Gracias**

**Aiko1504: no tenia idea como activar lo de los reviews anonimos por eso no se podia y la mision no esta taaaaan imposible gracias**

**Ryosaku: gracias y no se si quizas el segundo cap te gusto pero era lo que primero se me venia la cabeza y ojala y te gusto**

**Kisumu-chan: es que no sabia muy bien de que color fuesen los mechones pense que fuesen rojos pero no sabia si le quedaban bien y no se lo dejo a la imaginación.**

**Yami natasha: intente alargar mas el fic pero a mi no me gustan mucho los fics largos xau besos**

**Bela-kikinu-chan: yo creo que uno cambia cuendo se enamora y por eso cambie un poco la personalidad de Ryoma en este cap porque no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ese pequeño cambio bueno gracias y xau**

**Clea everlasting: gracias no sabia como admitir reviews anonimos soy nueva en esto gracias gracias y gracias**

**Parece que al fin termine de contestar reviews gracias a todos y necesito ideas para el 3° cap que se me nublo la mente help siiiiii argatooooooo**

**Xau besos a todos que esten bien y manden reviews**


	3. ahora se lo que sentias

**SORRY, GOMENASAI, PERDÓN! No se otro idioma porque también se lo diría en otro idioma, siento haber demorado tanto en escribir este cap y que es el ultimo si se termina la operación TTTT **

**Bueno para las que les fue larga la espera sin más preámbulos les dejo el cap…. **

**Cap 3: así que esto es lo que sentías…**

POV sakuno

Subo al salón de clases y le doy un papel a tomota diciendo que tenia que hablar de algo urgente con ella, apenas lo recibe si no es porque el profesor estaba en la sala creo que hubiera hecho y una fiesta de lo que feliz que estaba, no sabia porque si yo no le había dicho nada… creo que ella tiene un intuición muy grande para saber lo que le quería decir…

Transcurrieron las clases normalmente y a la hora del almuerzo subí a la azotea junto a Tomota, ya arriba y apenas estuvimos a solas le dije lo que había sucedido hoy cuando llegue a la escuela y como me había mirado el príncipe… hay yo creo que hubiera armado la fiesta ella se ponía mas feliz que yo por lo que había sucedido

-esto funciono mejor de lo que espere, el plan A de la operación a sido todo un éxito- dijo levantando su mano en señal positiva y cerrándome un ojo- ahora a poner en marcha el plan B… declaración…. Este fin de semana vas a tener clases de tenis con el cierto? Si así no me equivoco… así que quiero que te pongas muy linda y le preguntas porque reacciono así y cuando el te conteste tu le respondes declarando tus sentimientos… yo creo que tienes mas de un 60 de que el te corresponda los sentimientos…- dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en la pera en señal pensativa

Yo me puse a reír mucho por lo cual ella contesto muy enojada

-porque te ríes así?

-suenas a inu-sempai- y continué riéndome pero esta vez ella se reía conmigo

Ya después de que paramos de tanto reírnos no pude sacarme una duda de la cabeza así que le pregunte

-y si no se declara? Tengo miedo a que no corresponda mis sentimientos y me rechace-

-claro que lo hará es muy probable aunque sino lo hace se estará perdiendo a la bella mujer que tengo al lado mío-

-gracias amiga…-

Fin POV sakuno

después de esa larga charla las chicas se fueron al salón de clases continuando con la jornada como si nada hubiera pasado después a la hora de entrenar los equipos de la escuela Tomota se queda hablando un rato con eiji-sempai…

-eiji-san necesito pedirte un favor-

-que pasa Tomota-chan?- el neko puso cara de no saber nada

-necesito que alguien me acompañe este fin de semana a ver una cosita muy importante y no se quien me pueda ayudar-

En eso aparece momo-san

- que es lo que quieres que te acompañen a ver?-

-me tienen que prometer que no se lo van a decir a nadie onegai-

-promesa-dijeron los dos sempais al unísono

-bueno es que… lo que pasa es que le dije a sakuno que se declarara con el príncipe y lo va a hacer este fin de semana y necesitaba que alguien me acompañara…

-aaaaaaaaaaah con que el ochibi va a tener novia jijijiji- el neko pone cara de pervertido

-entonces te acompañamos Tomota-chan-

-acompañar a que?- pregunta fuuji seguido de oishi

-a ver como ochibi se hace de novio con Sakuno-chan- dice eiji sin saber porque ahora todo el mundo lo miraba raro y momo por lo mismo le pega un zape

-porque me pegan TTTT-

-por no saber guardar secretos-

-era un secreto?- el típico monito chibi con el signo de interrogación arriba de la cabeza

-entonces nosotros también vamos… será interesante ver crecer al pequeñín- dice un fuuji con cara seria…

POV Sakuno

En esta semana no me atreví ni a darle la cara a Ryoma me daba vergüenza acordarme de lo que izo y si no izo nada del otro mundo pero igual me da vergüenza… pero el tampoco izo el intento de hablarme aunque eso es mas común…

Hoy es el día en que tengo que hacer lo que me dijo Tomoka… me da miedo hacerlo pero me he estado dando ánimos toda la semana para hacerlo así que no tengo que desperdiciar una oportunidad así y tengo que aprovechar que Tomoka me paso todas estas cosas para ponerme linda delante del príncipe… tranquila no pasa nada…tranquila… tranquila…. Sonó el timbre tiene que ser el… tranquila… no puedo estoy muy nerviosa parece que mi abuela abrió la puerta… si lo izo porque me esta gritando en este exacto momento para que baje y que ya me vinieron a buscar para las practicas….

Bajo con la mano en el corazón porque siento que se me va a salir y lo veo a el desde el descanso de la escalera… se va tan lindo… termino de bajar la escalera y me despido de mi abue para irme con el

Siempre se va mas delante de mi parece que me evita y eso me pone muy triste pero a la vez me siento feliz de estar en la compañía de el y mientras pensaba en eso ni me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a las canchas… aun sigo muy mal en el tenis aunque gracias al príncipe he mejorado mucho….

Fin POV Sakuno

**_(Me aburrí de que sea en primera persona ahora todo lo que escriba esta en tercera persona ) _**

Ryusaki acompañaba a Ryoma a las canchas de tenis para practicar como todo fin de semana pero no se habían percatado de que tenían compañía…

-tienen que ser lo mas silencioso posible- dijo una Tomoka chibi detrás de unos arbustos

-bueno!- dijo un eiji levantando la mano

-te dijeron que era en silencio- momo le tapo la boca con la mano

-pero ahora van a jugar solamente segura Tomoka-chan que se le va a declarar aquí?- pregunta un oishi también chibi y escondido detrás de los arbustos

-si estoy segura Sakuno me hace caso en lo que le digo así que tiene que ocurrir hoy

-debí haber traído un poco de jugo de sada para pasar el rato me estoy aburriendo… porque me miran así?

-seguro que te gusta ese jugo fuuji?- el neko tenia una cara de asco

-por? A ti no te gusta-

-NO!-dijeron todos los tenistas al unísono

-shhhhhhhhhh! Les dije que tenia que ser en silencio o sino se van a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí-

-ya nos callamos mejor veamos…-

Todo iba como siempre lo mismos "mada mada dame" de Echizen y Sakuno equivocándose en pequeñeces que hacían de su tenis algo raro, ya terminada la practica Ryoma se sienta en una banca a tomar de su bebida favorita, una ponta de uva... y en ese minuto sakuno piensa que es su oportunidad para hablar con su príncipe sobre lo ocurrido…

-_pregúntaselo, pregúntaselo, pregúntaselo, valor, Tomoka tiene razón y tengo que pregúntaselo_- eto… Ryoma-kun-

-_porque hice eso el otro día, se que me gusta pero eso se salía de mis limites ese no era yo, yo no hago esas cosas, y ahora que estoy solo con ella no puedo pensar tranquilo_-Mmm… -_no puedo responder otra cosa mas coherente que no sea un monosílabo "eto yo creo que no, BAKA!" cierto y tu quien eres? "tu subconsciente" y que haces aquí? "siempre estoy aquí" andate "no puedo yo soy tu" pero ahora déjame pensar tranquilo "estas pensando mejor conmigo" es mentira andate "me aburro" hace cualquier otra cosa "canto: noviembre sin ti es pedir que la lluvia!" no cantes "tarareo lalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa" tampoco "silbo fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" menos quédate callado "no puedo hacer nada divertido contigo TTTT" se el subconsciente de eiji-sempai "buena idea lo voy a pensar" al fin- _

_-pregúntaselo, pregúntaselo "si pregúntaselo luego para estar en paz por un momento aquí" lo se si, se lo pregunto ahora- _porque… hiciste eso el otro día?...-_"viste que era fácil"_

-no lo se…- _"BAKA! Te dije que no podías contestar algo mejor" no se que me paso me ganaron los nervios-_

-como que no lo sabes- sakuno empieza a tomar un tono de furia- tu eres el que hiciste las cosas así y no sabes ni siquiera porque lo hiciste, ahora te esta gustando jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, me aburrí tu has jugado con mis sentimientos muchas veces y yo todavía sigo ena…- sakuno se queda callada enseguida

-tu sigues que, yo no he jugado con los sentimientos de nadie si tu pensaste que era porque me importabas que hice eso estas muy equivocada- _"ahora el BAKA! viene con mucha razón B-A-K-A! _

_-porque dijo eso, yo no le importo Tomoka no sabia lo que decía el nunca me quiso, estaba jugando conmigo- _yo… -sakuno no pudo contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos por la tristeza que tenia en su corazón

mientras que en los arbustos tenían una guerra por quien iba a ser el que le fuera a pegar a Ryoma

-déjame pegarle a Ryoma por hacer sufrir así a Sakuno-han- momo no salía porque estaba agarrado por Tomoka

-yo le voy apagar por ti momo el ochibi tiene que aprender que no se tiene que hacer sufrir a una señorita- el neko estaba apunto de salir junto con momo pero son agarrados por la polera por oishi y fuuji

-el tiene que aprender solo-

-fuuji tiene razón el tiene que aprender solo de la vida-

-pero!- eiji tenia cara de perro degollado

-nada de pero y sigamos viendo- dice oishi dándole un zape al neko para que se quedara tranquilo

y en ese momento se calmo el arbusto por otro momento

ya calmándose un poco de llorar Sakuno y Ryoma que no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos a la que se suponía que amaba intento acercarse un poco para calmarla pero ella se alejo mas de el…

-lamento ser una molestia para ti ahora voy a intentar dejar de serlo y empezare por que ya no me des mas clases de tenis yo lo voy a intentar sola por otros medio y si mi abuela te pregunta cualquier cosa dile que yo fui la que no quiso seguir con esto yo ya me voy…

-pobre Sakuno yo pensaba que todo esto iba a resultar mejor vamonos para que se queden solos- dijo Tomoka empujando a todos los otros sempais afuera del arbusto

-pero yo quería seguí viendo TTTT- el neko lloraba a mares

-yo igual creo que es hora de irse- dijo de nuevo oishi pegándole otro zape a eiji

-"_no dejes que se valla ahora que sabes bien lo que sientes por ella" es lo mas inteligente que has dicho en todo este rato-_ sakuno espera- dijo tomándola de la muñeca

-suéltame tu mismo lo dijiste que yo no te importaba así que déjame ir- sakuno seguía llorando por lo dicho por Echizen

-yo nunca dije que tú no me importaras-

-peor dijiste algo muy parecido a eso-

-eto…-

-viste ni siquiera puedes decir que no lo dijiste y ahora suéltame por favor que me tengo que ir a mi casa- Sakuno intento soltarse de Ryoma pero no podía el era mas fuerte

-no quiero soltarte y dije eso sin pensarlo perdóname no fue mi intención herirte…-

-pero tu igual lo dijiste tienes que aprender a pensar antes de hablar y me heriste en lo mas fondo de mis sentimientos- ya no pudo contenerse mas las lagrimas de nuevo

-_no llores por favor no llores de nuevo que hay el que sale herido soy yo-_ no llores Sakuno- Ryoma intento poner una mano en la mejilla de Sakuno pero esta al fin pudo soltarse y se alejo otro poco de Ryoma

-yo lloro lo que yo quiera y ahora si me voy-

el tiempo pasó muy rápido y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como en estos momentos ahora estaban dándose un beso…

Ryoma vuelve a tomar de la muñeca a Sakuno y esta para soltarse de nuevo se da vuelta hacia Ryoma pero este no estaba tan lejos como ella esperaba sino que estaba lo bastante cerca como para quedar cara a cara separados por unos centímetros, mejor dicho milímetros, el uno del otro

-yo nunca quise decir algo como que no me importaras es mas tu me importas mas de lo que imaginas- y mientras decía eso se iba acortando mas la distancia entre los dos cuando al fin sus labios se rozaron Ryoma dijo- porque tu me gustas mucho

y fueron las palabras para al fin sellar el beso que era tan esperado por los dos

-_es mucho mas dulce besarla en vivo que en mis sueños- _

_-al fin mis sueños se vuelven realidad- _

Sakuno rodeo el cuello de Ryoma para corresponder mejor el beso y decirle de alguna manera que a ella también le estaba gustando tanto como a el y Ryoma puso sus manos en la cintura de ella con la misma razón que Sakuno, profundizar aquel beso en el que se decían todo lo que se querían y esperaban para ese momento, era como si en el beso se les fuera la vida y a la vez que este era todo lo que necesitaban para vivir pero les falto el preciado aire para seguir ya que se tuvieron que separar un poco para poder respirar…

Se quedaron unos momentos apoyados en la frente del otro y cuando Ryusaki hablo fue la interrupción para ese silencio tan que estaba disfrutando los dos

-Ryoma… porque?- sabia que quizás con esa pregunta la magia se iría

-ya te lo dije porque me gustas mucho-

-Ryoma no baka demo ai shiteru-

-yo igual te amo Sakuno-

y volvieron a darse un pequeño beso para sellar sus últimas palabras como una promesa

en el colegio al otro día

-donde esta Ryoma para darle una buena lección- momo estaba buscando por todo el colegio a Ryoma

-yo te acompaño- aparece eiji con la misma cara de furia -donde nos has buscado aun?

-en la azotea-

-bueno vamos-

al subir las escaleras y llegar a la azotea todas sus energías de pegarle a Ryoma se fueron como por arte de magia ya que la escenita que vieron era muy comprometedora

Ryoma y Sakuno dándose un beso no de niños pequeños

-pero yo pensé que el oshibi y ella se habían enojado-

-al parecer nos fuimos antes de toda la acción-

-yo te dije que nos quedáramos pero nadie me izo caso-

-al parecer resulto todo mejor de lo que queríamos-

-y es el final feliz -

-parece oye Riku es el final feliz-

Riku: si lo es…

FIN

**Ooooooooooh que bello el fin y escribí el capi mas largo para los que me pedían que lo hiciera originalmente tenia 3 pag ahora lo alargue a 7 así que no me reten por eso de nuevo **

**Pastelazos tomatazos etc. los recibo en los reviews saludos para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores a los que dejaron review y a los que no porque sin ustedes no serviría de nada lo que escribogracias por el review a Ryosaku, Marip, slamina, Viridiana, Neko-0, Sora celes d´rossette tsubasa, kisumo-chan, la narradora, shiro-chan, yami natasha, scooky, hibari.tachikawa, kaname-c, sakura kumbergirl, sakura, cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX, arcueid27granger, 3-cindy-3 y lucy un beso gigante los quiere a todos...**

**Atte: **

**Riku Daidouji **

_"Si de verdad amas a alguien no mueras por el, si lo amas lucha por el" _


End file.
